A Different Type of Proposal
by hml1999
Summary: Rey Kenboi is about to be deported back to England. The only way she can stay for her editing job is to marry a citizen from the United States. Ben Solo, her evil boss, is her only option. Now, they must convince their friends and family that they're madly in love and are getting married. Are wedding bells in their future or will their plans go up in flames? (The Proposal AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone. So this is a 'The Proposal' AU with Reylo. I haven't written in a while, so if the characters are a bit off please no hate. Also, I'm not very sure of this story just yet, but I hope you enjoy. I do not own 'The Proposal' or Star Wars or any of their characters. I hope you enjoy! Thanks!**

Rey Kenobi was late. She was very late, and she was going to have to hear a mouth full from her boss at work; and that is something she was not looking forward to.

Her tight tan pencil skirt was not good for running in, and her heels did not make it any better. The bun in her hair was loose and her hands were occupied with two cups of steaming coffee. She apologizes as she dodges other people trying to get to work on the sidewalk.

"You're cutting it real close, Rey," Poe chimes in from his desk as she steps off the elevator and starts to make her way towards her cubicle. "Solo is not going to be -"

As Rey rounds the corner, another employee smashes into her. Rey gasps slowly and glances down at her white blouse.

A huge brown stain had now made its presence known on her clothing. She looks at the other employee who had been stuttering an apology to her and she sighs loudly. "You have got to be kidding me."

Poe steps in and frowns. "I'm sorry, Rey, I was distracting you."

Rey looks up at him. "It's alright . . . Solo isn't going to be happy about this though -"

Rey's desk phone interrupts the two and Rey swallows as she sees it's her boss. She reluctantly answers. "Yes, sir?"

"Rey, I need you in my office."

"Yes, sir."

She hangs up and glances down at her blouse. "This isn't so bad . . . Do you think he'll notice?"

Poe looks at her and frowns. "Let's hope not."

The young assistant makes her way towards her boss' office, and she can feel the eyes of her fellow employees on her.

Of all the people she had to be an assistant to, Benjamin Solo had to be the one she got stuck with. He was dark, cruel, and was completely focused and hell bent on making Rey's life miserable. It didn't help that he treated her like a slave and always had her running around and doing errands that were completely useless towards the company.

She constantly had to remind herself that she was here to get her promotion to editor and get her book published; which Solo had promised her that he would look at it. That promise was made three years ago.

She knocks before entering, and she finds her boss sitting at his desk; phone to his ear. His dark brown eyes are focused on his laptop, and he didn't even glance up when she walked in.

"Look - I know," he says into the phone. There was a pause before he starts again. "Look, I just can't publish this, Hux. It's complete -"

He's cut off once more. "Alright, fine."

Rey tries not to flinch as Ben throws his phone down aggressively onto his wooden desk. This is the first time he glances at her.

She stands as his eyes skim over her attire, and she knows he's going to comment about how late she is or how her hair is loose.

"Your shirt," he says. Rey's eyes widen and she feels her face heat up. "What happened?"

"Oh . . . Uh - The coffee spilt . . ."

Ben raises an eyebrow. "The coffee spilt . . . On you."

"Yes!" Rey laughs nervously. "Yes, that's what happened."

Rey stands in her place as the awkwardness grows between the two adults. She searches for something to say before she realizes she was still holding one good cup of coffee. She hurriedly walks over and places the cup on his desk, and Ben takes it without another word.

"Is there anything else you'll be needing?"

Ben glances at his cup, "Why does this have your name on it?"

Rey folds her hands in front of her slowly. "Actually . . . That cup was mine."

"You drink dark coffee?"

"Yes?" Rey clears her throat and steps back slightly. "If there isn't anything else you need, then I'll just be -"

Ben stands up quickly and he looks at his assistant. He made the desk look tiny with his tall height. "I'm going to need you to cancel an event I have coming up for this weekend."

Rey looks at her boss questionably. "But you never cancel -"

"This isn't some regular event." He walks around his desk to lean against the front of it. He folds his arms across his chest and continues, "It's a family gathering for my grandmother's 90th birthday, and I don't want any part of it."

"W - Why?"

She regrets asking, because Ben's eyebrows pull together in annoyance. "Just do it, Kenobi."

"Yes, sir." She heads out of the office and wonders how cruel this man could possibly get. She takes a seat at her desk, and begins preparing an email to be sent to his mother, Leia.

She had never met her personally, but every so often Leia would invite Ben to important family events - Which she would have to decline for him. Leia never responded back, but sometimes - when Ben would stay late at the office - she could hear him talking on the phone with her. He always claimed that he was busy at work, and he always said he didn't want to deal with his father.

Rey never knew her father or mother. She was in and out of foster homes in a small town by the name of Jakku in England. She never had many friends, except for her blonde corgi BB, and it wasn't until she graduated from college that she found her calling for writing. That's when she moved to New York and got the worst assisting job in the history of assisting.

"Ms. Kenobi?" Catherine Phasma walked into Rey's work space, and Rey looked up from her just sent email. "I need you in my office . . . Now."

Rey felt her heart stop. Catherine Phasma was Ben's boss, and if someone were to be called into her office it did not mean anything good. She gives a quick glance at Poe, and Poe gives her a soft smile as she rises from her chair and follows Phasma.

As she shuts the door, Phasma begins. "Ms. Kenobi, it is my understanding that you are from Jakku, England?"

"Y - Yes, ma'am."

Phasma looks at the twenty year old and sighs slowly. "Rey . . . Your immigration attorney just called and informed me that your immigration visa has been denied due to paperwork being late . . . I'm sorry, but you're being deported."

Rey felt her body go cold, as if a wash cloth made of ice was being draped over her. "W - What. That's impossible - I . . ."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Kenobi," Phasma says. "I know that you would've risen in the ranks soon, but you can't work here as of now. You can always reapply; just as long as you stay in England for a year -"

Rey's rapid thoughts and Phasma's speech was interrupted by Ben making his way into the office. "Rey, where were you? I just got off the phone with one of our clients and -"

"Mr. Solo," Phasma speaks up as he stands beside a rather frozen Rey. She knew Ben Solo was tall, but she never knew how tall he was until she compared Rey to him. "What a nice surprise. I would have thought you were otherwise engaged with your line of work at this time of day."

Rey's ears prick up at the sight of the word 'engaged.' She might have not turned in her paperwork on time, but if she were engaged to a citizen here than she wouldn't have to go anywhere. She could stay right here and everything would be fine.

"There's something you should know," Rey forces the words out of her mouth. She almost feels her body shake, but she keeps herself under control. She steps closer to Ben's tall figure and pulls a fake smile. "B - Ben and I are . . . Getting married."

She hears Ben take in a sharp intake of breath, and she glances up at his to see his face full of confusion and anger.

"You are?" Phasma raises an eyebrow. "You two . . . Are getting married." She stands up straighter and walks to sit behind her desk. "When exactly did this happen?"

"Uh . . ." Rey laughs. "When do these things ever happen . . . How many of us can say that we've fallen for our bosses?" She wraps her arm around Ben's waist slowly and she feels him stiffen at the contact.

"So . . . You're getting married, Ben?" Phasma directs her attention to Ben, and Rey's heart begins to pick up its pace.

Rey waits, and she think she's just made a huge mistake until she hears Ben clear his throat and loosen up. "Yes, Catherine," he wraps his arm around Rey's shoulders awkwardly. "Rey and I are getting married."

Rey pulls on a huge grin and hopes that they're convincing. Phasma studies the two for a second, before smiling slowly. "Well . . . This is a surprise . . . But I'm glad you two won't be losing each other due to deportation. And who knew we had a secret romance in our midst."

"Yep . . . That's us; secret romance."

Phasma raises an eyebrow at them, and she opens her laptop slowly. "You may leave now."

Rey turns towards the office door and begins to walk out. Ben follows her slowly and as they walk out into their office, everyone's eyes are on them.

As they walk towards Ben's office, they hear whispered such as, "I didn't know they liked each other," and, "I knew there was something going on." and finally, "I knew she had a crush on him."

"What the _hell_ was that?!" Ben shouts through his teeth as soon as his door closes. Rey is standing in front of her desk, and she waits for the worst of his temper to emerge. He stomps over towards her and looks down at her. "Do you think this is some kind of game, Rey?! That was stupid and -"

"I know it was stupid, Ben," Rey interrupts. She swallows before she starts her pleading. "But I didn't know what else to do, I'm sorry . . . Just please. Do this for me." Ben rolls his eyes and stands by an opened window. "I promise, we'll get married and than we'll have a divorce and that will be it."

"Rey, it's illegal -"

"I know, Ben . . . Just please," Rey begs. "I can't lose what I've worked so hard for."

Ben turns and leans against the windowsill. "What's in it for me?"

Rey takes a step closer and was a foot away from him. "I promise to give you whatever you want. I'll spend late nights here, and I promise I won't mention getting my book published - I won't bother you with it anymore. I'll do whatever you ask without complaining. I promise."

Ben stares at her and rolls his eyes. "Kenobi, why would I even want to help you?"

"You really think anyone else is going to put up with you?" Rey watches as he takes a seat at his desk. She felt anger and desperation mixing together as she stands in front of his desk.

"If I get deported than you'll have an assistant that won't want to work for you; or otherwise quite within the next couple of weeks because of your 'amazing' reputation. Then you'll be hearing from Hux on why you haven't been getting books out like you used to. It won't be pinned on your new assistant, it will be pinned on you. And if it's not Hux you're hearing from then it's Phasma, and when you hear from Phasma than that's usually when you get fired. Then you'll be out on the streets a once great editor for novels." Rey leans over his desk a little and gives him her best intimidation. "Face it, Solo, you need me as much as I need you."

The two stare at each other and Ben sighs loudly. "Fine. We get married and then divorced. That's it. Then things go back to normal, got it, Kenobi."

Rey can't help but get a huge grin on her face and she stands up quickly. She couldn't believe that actually worked. "Yes, sir . . . Thank you, Ben."

She exits his office and walks towards her cubicle once more to prepare an email for the immigrations office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. Thank you all for the reviews and comments. I greatly apprieciate it. I'm want to apologize before hand if the characters seem off. This chapter was a little tricky for me on terms of how things were going to play out. Anyway, thank you all for your amazing support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The chairs that the 'couple' sat in were uncomfortable, or maybe that was just because Ben felt so big compared to them.

Somehow, he let his assistant of three years talk him into marrying her so that they both won't lose their jobs. Honestly, it's not how he pictured getting married, and he never expected to marry a co worker. His mother was always asking when he was going to visit or bring home some girl, but it just hadn't happened. He was too busy editing books to focus on that kind of crap.

"So . . . Mr. Solo and Ms. Kenobi," the dark voice of Mr. Snoke spoke from across them. His bony white fingers folded over each other as he stared at the pair. "You two are getting married."

"Yes, sir," Rey says quietly next to Ben.

"When did you two start dating?"

"Last year," Ben speaks up. "In December."

"And no one in your office knew of this?"

Ben feels his jaw clench as he answers darkly. "No."

He didn't know what it was about Snoke, but he knew he didn't like him.

Snoke stared at them in suspicion. He leaned closer. "You two both realize that if you I for one second think that you're lying to me I will have you deported, and you, Mr. Solo, will be sent to federal prison for committing an act of treason." He leaned back in his chair, his chin held high. "Have I made myself very clear?"

"Yes," Ben answers, voice barely above a was surely going to go crazy. He knew the consequences, but he had no idea why on earth he was helping his assistant commit to this plan. "We understand."

Rey sits still as Ben folds his hands in his lap. They look to Snoke once more.

"I'll have you two know that I will be interviewing each of your friends and family and asking questions. If your answers do not match up exactly than we have a problem," Snoke shuffles paperwork on his desk and glances up at them. "Have you told your family about your . . . love affairs?"

"I can't," Rey answers into the silence. "I never knew who my parents were. No siblings either." Snoke's black eyes shift to Ben. "But Ben and I were going to visit his family for a trip. His grandmother is turning ninety."

Ben feels himself suck in a breath. What the hell was this girl thinking?! He specifically told her to cancel anything that had to do with his family. Granted, Ben completely forgot he'd have to tell his family about Rey. They knew of her, but only as his assistant. It would be just bizarre to go home and say. "I'm engaged to my assistant that I've been telling you all about for the past three years!" Surely his mother would never let him see the light of day again.

"And where does Ben's family live?"

Ben releases the breath he'd been holding and sits up straighter. "Alaska." He watches from the corner of his eye as Rey tries to remain calm at the news. "They live in Alaska."

Snoke stares at them and sighs. "Alright, well you're free to go as of now. Remember, I'll be checking in on you both and remember I'm always watching in someway." His bony grey finger points to them as they rise from their seats.

"Thank you again, Snoke," Rey says as they head out into the sidewalk.

Ben walks beside Rey as they head near a cafe and Ben runs his fingers through his thick black locks. Rey was walking faster in front of him, and he just wanted to yell at her to stop for a second.

As they stand by the metal tables along the cafes outside dining area, Ben stares at her. "Your parents live in Alaska!" She almost shouts.

"Yes," Ben sighs. "But I didn't think you'd be telling him we were going to visit them! I told you specifically to cancel -"

"Well what was I supposed to do?" Rey almost growls. "He suspected us."

Ben stares down at her and he feels his eyebrows pull together. "You know, Kenobi, you're lucky I'm even still in this thing. First you ask me to help you in this little scheme and now you're sucking me right back into a life I don't want -"

"Ben, look, I'm sorry," Rey frowns. "I was just trying to make us sound like we at least like each other."

Ben now looks at her with confusion. "Who said I didn't like you?"

Rey opens her mouth to speak, when she is cut off by her phone alarm. "Oh! I have to get home, I'll meet you tomorrow at the airport. Don't forget the tickets!" And just like that she was gone.

As Ben walked home, he couldn't help but think about why Rey didn't think he liked her. Sure she annoyed him at times and he liked bossing her around just as much as the next guy, but he didn't not like her.

He just hoped that this week would be over quickly and things would go smoothly.

* * *

"So," Rey smiles as she looks out her window with a huge grin on her face. "We're off to Alaska!"

Ben continues to read his book quietly.

He had ignored her attempts to start a conversation in the early morning of the day. He was not a morning person, and he didn't see how she could be one either. The sun wasn't even up yet.

Rey looks to him and clears her throat. "Right . . . Well," she bends down and pulls a binder out of her bag. "I have made a list of things that we'll be asked and everything you should know about me."

Ben looks at her a second. "Shouldn't you be wanting to know thing about me?"

He watches as Rey's cheeks tint a small shade of pink. "I already know everything about you."

He arches a suspicious brow and takes the binder from her. He searches for his questions and huffs. She would never know any of these.

"What's my favorite color?"

"Red."

"Favorite movie?"

"Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith."

"What am I allergic to?"

"Pine cones."

Ben looks at her and he feels almost irritated that she knew so much about him and he knew so little about her.

"Well . . . What's your favorite color," he grumbles.

"Green," Rey answers simply. They sit there in silence for a second."I hope BB 8 is okay."

"BB 8?"

"My corgi," Rey answers. "I left him with Poe while we're away."

"So you do have a companion," he says as he feels a hint of jealousy. "Poe Dameron?"

"He's just a friend."

Ben doesn't pay any attention to her as he goes back to his book. He'd never let Rey know, but the novel was about two star crossed lovers. A prince, one born from darkness, finds a fare maidan, one born from the light, who he falls in love with. He pines for her, but he doesn't know if she'll return his feelings in the same manner. At the moment, he was on Chapter 12 where the two confess their love for each other.

How could something so beautiful and pure possibly love something so dark and horrid? He doesn't get his answer before he feels a weight on his shoulder. He glances over and sees that Rey had fallen asleep.

Great.

* * *

"Ben!" He hears the familiar sound of his mother calling his name as he steps onto the stairs that led down to a walkway. He sees his mother standing there with a huge smile on her face, and his grandmother, Padme, stood close by. Rey quickly followed into the chilly air as Ben made his way towards his family.

"Mom -" Leia's arms are already wrapped around him tightly. He towered over her small frame and at the moment he was afraid he'd crush her.

She was small, but feirce. Her hair was now an extremely light brown compared to its original dark hue, and her huge jacket sheilded her from the cold.

"I'm glad you're home," she whispers into his jacket. She pulls away and finally spots Rey. "Hello, you must be Rey!"

Rey grins at his mother and Ben steps aside as the two embrace. "Hello, Mrs. Solo. It's nice to meet you."

"Please, call me Leia." Leia steps aside and Padme smiles at the young girl. "This is my mother, Grandma Paddy."

"Hello," Rey smiles.

"She's even more beautiful than you described her, Ben," Padme speaks.

Ben couldn't tell if it was the frosty air, or the light snow that fell around them, but he could feel his face heat up as Rey turns to him.

"Beautiful, huh?" Her voice is teasing.

He clears his throat and looks at his mother. "Mom, don't we need to get back home? I'm sure Rey is freezing and Grandma Paddy will be frozen solid out here before she makes it to her birthday."

"Ben Solo, you hush!" Leia warns as they head towards an old beat up car.

Ben's head almost touches the ceiling as they drive, and he looks out the window at the town he had once called home.

He never really wanted to come back. He felt there was nothing for him here, and he definitely did not want Rey seeing where he came from. He wasn't ashamed; it was just he didn't want this part of his life anymore.

"We have hot chocolate and cookies inside," Padme smiles sweetly as they pull up to Ben's childhood home.

The house sat on a snow covered hill, and had a gate wrapped around it. The trees that surrounded it were evergreens, and the house almost blended in with the snow. It was three stories high, and was painted white. The front porch wrapped all the way around the house, and the door was a bright red.

"Wow," Rey breathes as they walk along the walkway. When they enter the house, the atmosphere is warm and bright.

A christmas tree was set up near the far side window in the living room, and the house was decorated with christmas decorations.

What a joke, Ben thinks. All the feel good warmth was making him uncomfortable.

"I'll be right back," Leia says to the couple as they stand in the living room. Padme walks off towards the kitchen, and Rey and Ben are left alone.

"You have snow in your hair," Rey states, and Ben wants to laugh. Her eyes widen as she looks at him urgently. "How are we going to tell them that we're -"

"Don't worry, Kenobi," Ben interrupts in a low tone. His family were just a room away, and he wasn't going to have them find out about their 'engagement' like this. He had to be honest. He was scared to death, but he had to play it calm for Rey. Lord knows how she was sometimes, he thinks. "We've got this under control."

"Rey," Leia walks back into the room with a man following close behind her. The man had snowy white hair and he wore a tattered brown leather jacket. Just by looking at the man, Ben could tell his father hadn't let the years of aging get to him very well. "This is Han; Ben's father. Han, this is Rey; Ben's . . ."

"Girlfriend," Rey tells them as she shakes Han's hand.

"Nice to meet you," Han greets. He stares at his son, who was almost taller than him, and he gives a cocky smile. "You never told us you were bringing home such a pretty young girl, Ben. Need to warn a family next time."

"Dad," Ben says. "How have you been?"

The two men stare at each other and Han runs a hand through his white hair. "Well, son, I can't say things have been the same since you've left."

"Supper is ready!" Padme calls from the kitchen. The woman might have been almost a hundred years of age, but her spirit wasn't as such. "I made a special recipe."

The family huddle into the dining room area and they fill their plates fully. Rey sits beside Ben, and Leia and Han sit across from them. Padme sits at the head of the table, and watches two generations of love sit before her.

"How was your flight?" Leia asks.

"It was alright," Ben shrugged. "We would've been here sooner if the weather wasn't such a pain in the ass."

"How long do you plan on staying for?"

He knows that his answer will mean a lot to her, but he takes a sip of his black coffee. "Until Padme has had her party. Than Rey and I are catching the first flight back to New York."

"So soon?" Padme frowns. "My party is in two days."

"Yes . . . There's a lot that needs to be done at the office and -"

"We're sorry we can't stay longer," Rey interrupts. "It's rare for both of us to miss work at the same time, so things at the office will be backed up."

Han takes a long sip of his coffee before speaking. "So, why didn't you tell us you were dating your assistant, Ben?"

Ben stares at his father for a slight second. "Well . . . It just never came up before."

"Never came up?" Han chuckles. "Everytime we talk to you you practically go on and on about her, isn't that right babe?" Han glances at his wife and chuckles once more.

Ben feels his face grow red. He just wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

He feels Rey grab his hand that rested on the table, and he wondered why she was doing it until he realized their meal was almost over and they needed to share the . . . News.

Ben clears his throat and he feels his face grow even hotter. "Mom, Dad . . . Rey and I have something to tell you."

"Oh God," Han sighs. "You got her pregnant didn't you -"

"What?!" The couple say in sync. Both of their faces are red and horrified as Han shares a hearty laugh.

"No, that's not it," Ben groans. He runs his free hand through his hair and lets out a loud sigh. "Rey and I are . . . Getting married."

Rey looks down at her hands; not daring to look at Ben's family, and Ben looks at the horry written on them.

"Uh . . . Congrats?" Han coughs.

The room grows quiet and the happy and cheerfulness of the holiday turns strained and tenceful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone! I'm sorry this chapter took so long to post and I am greatly thankful for your reviews and I cannot thank you all enough! This chapter was a little tough for me to finish and write, but I really hope you enjoy and I'd love to hear your thoughts and comments. Much love!**

* * *

The loud silence that surrounded the family as they stared at Rey and Ben.

"Y - You're getting married," Leia said slowly as she processed the sudden information. "And you chose now to tell us?"

"Yes?" Ben watches as his father and mother rise slowly.

"Ben," Han sighs. "Can we talk to you for a second?" He glances at his sons . . . finance, and clears his throat. "We'll only be a minute."

As Ben follows his parents into the living room, he hears his grandmother comfort Rey.

"Don't worry dear. I'd love to have great grandchildren someday!"

This family was trying to kill him, he was certain.

"You choose now to tell us you were getting hitched!" Leia whisper shouts as soon as their out of ears reach. "You just told us you were dating the girl yesterday!"

Ben cringes at his mother's rage, and his father leans against the wall with his arms crossed as he listens. "I know - Mom - I . . . It just happened."

It was Han's turn to speak. "Just happened?" He walks close to his son. "Son, we've only known the girl for less than an hour and you spring this on us."

Ben sighs loudly and tries to think of something to say. "Look . . . I know she's my assistant, and I know it's not ideal . . . But I just couldn't keep it from you any longer."

Han and Leia stare at their son, his eyes now fixated on the floor.

"Do you love her?" Leia speaks up.

"What?"

"Do you love her, kid," Han repeats firmly.

Ben scans their faces and he swallows. "Yes."

The tension builds slightly, before Leia lets out a long breath. "Well, I think she's great . . . This is sudden, but if she makes you happy then we're there for you."

Once Leia is out of the room, Han and Ben are left facing each other.

Ben couldn't say he repented his father, but he was always busy doing who knows what while he was growing up. He didn't expect Han to say much. He never did.

"This will be your room," Leia smiles softly as they enter a room on the second floor of the home.

There was a huge king size bed on the far wall. The quilts and bedding were made of rich gold and reds. To the right of the bed were four huge glass windows that showed the snowy mountains, completed with a balcony that was covered with a foot of snow. The room felt warm and comfortable.

"Where's Rey's room?" Ben asks too quickly as Grandma Padme files into the room behind her daughter in law.

"Oh, Ben," Grandma Padme smiles. "This is your room . . . As in you two are going to share it. You are engaged after all and she is family."

Rey's face was on fire and Ben looked like he swallowed hot coals.

Padme walks over to a specific quilt and she pulled out a lacey white one. "This is a very special quilt. It has special powers." Padme gives a very sweet and innocent smile, but Ben could guess that whatever the quilt was used for was anything but innocent. "Use it carefully. Wouldn't want to have twins coming before the wedding -"

"I'm sorry?" Rey asks, looking towards the elderly woman.

"Twins run in our family," Padme smiles. "Leia was a twin. Her brother Luke should be showing up soon."

Rey nods and gives a false smile. "I can't wait to meet him."

Ben and Rey are left to themselves soon enough.

"Your family is very . . . Interesting," Rey says as she walks to put the laced quilt on a chair next to the window. "I like them."

"At least that's one of us," Ben scowls as he leans against the wall. His eyebrows pull together and Rey sees a change in his posture.

"Well . . . I hope that changes," Rey says as she heads towards her bag.

"I told you, Kenobi, we stay until Padme has her party, we leave for New York, and than we get married," Ben mumbles. "That's it. I don't need someone helping me with my family -"

"I never said I was going to," Rey picks out her pajamas for that night. "I'll be right back."

Ben watches as the golden light from the bathroom disappeared behind the bathroom door and he hears it lock. He walks over to the bed and grabs a pillow and quilt - avoiding looking at the one that Padme said he 'special powers' - and he lays his makeshift bed on the floor at the foot of the bed.

His body is much too big for the quilt that he was sleeping with, but he had to make due with what he had. The pillow was soft at least.

"Ben?" Rey's voice comes from the bathroom door, and Ben glances up to see that only her head is poking out. "Could you close your eyes?"

"Why?" He asks confused.

"Um . . . Just do it, please." Rey almost sounds embarrassed and fed up at the same time.

Ben stares at her for a second before rolling over and laying on his stomach. His cheek rests on the pillow lightly and he feels his eyes shut slowly. "Okay, they're closed."

"Completely?"

"Dammit, Rey. Yes, now get to bed."

Rey sighs loudly before running across the wooden floor to the queen sized bed that awaits her. Ben opens his eyes and sits up slowly. This time, he catches a glimpse of what she was hiding.

She was wearing a silky night shirt and shorts. It left little to the imagination, but he can't help but crack a cocky smile. "That's what you brought to sleep in to Alaska?"

Rey's cheek grow scarlet and she pulls that sheets over her chest as she blushes. "Yes!" she hesitates before speaking. "I thought we were going to be sleeping . . . Separately."

Ben stares at his assistant and sighs. "Kenobi . . . You are something else."

"And what exactly is that?" She questions as she lays into the silky sheets.

Ben stares at her a second before laying down himself. "I don't know."

The room is dark before Rey speaks into its darkness. "Goodnight . . . Ben."

He doesn't respond.

* * *

The loud knocking of a door and his mother saying, "Ben, Rey are you two alright in there? We've got a surprise for you!" was not how he wanted to wake up in the morning. He had to blink sleep out of his eyes before he realized what was happening. His mother was going to walk in and see that he was sleeping on an uncomfortable floor and realize something was up.

His mother was not stupid.

He jumped to his feet as full panicked swept through his body. "Just a minute!" He picks up the pillow and blanket and tosses them onto the bed. The pillow hits Rey's sleeping figure, waking her up.

"Ben?" she groans. "What are you -"

"My mother is at the door," he says through his teeth and he watches as Rey's eyes grow huge.

"Ben?" Leia is heard again.

"Uh," Rey says as she pulls back the covers for Ben. "Just a second, please!"

The two shift in awkward positions before settling on a final one. Ben's upper back was against the chestnut wood headboard and his arm was wrapped around Rey's slender shoulders; her head resting over his heart.

Ben noticed Rey's hair was down, and it was the first time he had ever seen it like that. Her hair is messed with bed head, and her straps from her night shirt fell off her shoulder slightly. The heat from his hand burns lightly on Rey's tanned shoulder.

"Come in!" Rey called.

Leia and Padme enter the room slowly and smile when they see the happy couple.

"Oh don't you two look adorable!" Padme grins. Rey gives a wide grin while Ben rolls his eyes slightly. "I hope you two had fun last night."

"What?" Ben and Rey share a confused glance before looking back at his grandmother.

"The baby maker," Padme points that the quilt still resting on the chair. "You two certainly looked like you did -"

"Mom can you please make her stop?" Ben groans as Rey giggled slightly.

"Well Ben, you two do -"

"Enough," Ben growls. "Please?"

The trio of woman can't help but laugh at Ben's embarrassment.

"I hope you're prepared to marry that," Leia looks to Rey. "I don't know how I put up with Han all these years."

"Is there a reason why you woke us up this early, Mom?" Ben but's in. "We actually liked sleeping."

"Oh, hush, Ben Lucas Organa - Solo," Leia huffs sternly. "We came in here to tell Rey she will be spending a day with Padme and I."

Rey sits up straighter. "What are we doing?"

"It's a surprise dear."

Rey looks back at Ben and than to Leia. "What about Ben?"

"He and his father and spending the day together."

"What?" Ben almost shouts.

"Hush, Ben," Leia places her hands on her hips. "You and your father have had too much tension in this family for too long. It's time you resolved it and what better way to do so than now?"

Padme walks into view. "We'll be waiting for you down stairs, Rey."

The door is shut and the pair sit in silence.

* * *

"You're going to love where we're going to take you!" Padme beams as they walk the icy streets of Ben's hometown.

The bridal shop was small and didn't look like it belong here. Once Rey saw the shop, she hesitates. "I can't go in there."

"Why ever not, dear?" Padme frowns.

"I . . ." Rey clenches her gloved hands tightly as snow falls on them lightly. "I've never . . ."

"You'll be fine, Rey," Leia assures the young woman. She takes her hand in hers and smiles. "We won't make you do anything you don't want to."

"We thought it would be fun since we won't be there for the wedding in New York," Padme says softly.

As Rey stares at the two woman she can't help but feel a sting of pain in her heart. "Well . . . What are we waiting for?"

The wedding dresses Rey had tried on were not to anyone's liking, and she felt bad when she saw the disappointment on Padme's face as she had stepped out of the dressing room.

"I thought if we could find her a dress she'd be able to have a piece of us with her on her wedding day," Padme sniffs. Leia looks at her mother and frowns.

"Mother," Leia says. "It's okay … We'll find something."

* * *

When they enter the warm house from the frosty air, the house is still silent from when Ben and Han left. Rey glances at the photographs that hang in the stairway.

One of them is of childhood photos from Ben's childhood, but one photo catches her eye.

It was an old photo, possibly dating back to the 50s. A young was was in a wedding dress of lace. The bodice had a beautiful design on it, and the skirt fell gracefully to the ground. The lace sleeves covered her arms and in her hands she held no flowers. The woman wore a veil like scarf over her head and her dark hair fell in front of her shoulders. A young man stood beside the young woman. He showed where Ben got his height from and he smiled down at the young girl.

"That was my Anni," Padme's voice makes Rey jump and she turns to see the old woman giving a saddened look. "I was twenty four and he was nineteen at the time . . . We eloped." The woman steps closer. "Sadly, the darkness got him and he's not around anymore."

"Darkness?" Rey whispers.

Padme looks to the girl. "Death . . . Ben looked up to Anakin growing up and when he passed . . . I've never seen Ben that heartbroken about something before."

"I'm so sorry," Rey frowns; feeling guilt. She glances at the photograph once more. "That is a lovely dress."

Padme smiles at the change in topic. "Thank you . . . I think I have it actually if you'd like to try it on."

Rey can't help but smile.

Her reflection in the full length mirror is one that almost seems unrecognizable. The dress is beautiful, and its vintage feel is almost natural. Rey doesn't wear the veil, but instead lets her hair fall to her shoulders.

"You look gorgeous!" Leia grins, a slight tear in her eye. "Ben isn't going to know what hit him when he sees you!"

She feels a strange feeling in her stomach as she thinks of Ben waiting for her at the alter. She thinks of him in a suit and she thinks of the way he'd look at her and how she got nervous when she did. She liked the feeling.

"When I see what?" Rey turns to see Ben standing in the doorway of their room and her eyes grow wide.

Ben is standing in a suit and a loose tie, his hair slightly a mess. His eyes freeze on Rey and he licks his lips slowly. "Wow."

"Ben!" Padme gasps. "What are you doing home so soon?"

"Dad and I had to quit flying," Ben steps further into the room. "The weather was getting bad."

"Well . . . You mustn't see your bride before the wedding!" Padme starts to shove her grandson out the door.

"It's not until -"

"I know, I know, but -" their voices fade as they go further into the hallway.

* * *

"Why were dressed in a suit and tie?" Rey asks as she lays down for the night.

"Dad says I needed to look sharper for flying. He's a pilot and they always have to look professional or something to that extent," Ben tells her from his spot on the floor.

"Oh . . ." Rey clears her throat as she stares at the ceiling.

She hadn't seen much of Ben since they had landed in Alaska just yesterday, but she found it strange that she didn't see him for most of the day like she normally would back home. She hated how she thought about him a lot when he was away. She never did that on her days off in New York because they usually consisted of hanging out with Poe and talking about her novel.

"Did you do anything interesting today?" Ben's voice snaps her back into her thoughts.

"Your mother and grandmother dragged me to try on wedding dresses," Rey says into the darkness.

"I feel sorry for you," Ben chuckles lowly.

Rey debates in her head on what to say next and she takes a deep breath before speaking once more. "Padme . . . She told me about Anakin . . . And when I was trying on the dress she told me of how they met . . . And how they eloped because they couldn't let their families know of their love, and that it was forbidden. She also said . . . That you looked up to Anakin a lot." Ben stays silent. "I'm sorry, Ben."

This whole time she had thought he was heartless. She had always thought that he was just a man who bossed others around and read books for a living. Now, as he doesn't answer and she receives no reply she realizes she accidentally hit a nerve and that he did have some feeling. That was at least good to know.

"Goodnight, Ben," she tells him as she rolls over into the pillows.

Her eyes shoot open at the sound of his voice, "Goodnight, Rey."

She lets her eyelids drop slowly, and she hopes that he won't be too mad with her come morning.


End file.
